El amor de Rolf y Mist
by Micaiah Lavigne77
Summary: Mist y Rolf han sido amigos por toda la vida pero los dos sienten algo mas que una simple amistad...
1. Chapter 1

El amor de Rolf y Mist

Capítulo 1

Queridos amigos míos este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras jugaba por 3 vez al Fire emblem: Radiant Dawn. No todos los datos de aquí no son vedaderos.

En estos últimos años después de vencer a Ashera los mercenarios descansaban tranquilamente.

Mist aprendió una cosa muy extraña y perdió otra:

1- aprendió a montar pegasos y magia blanca.

2- pero ya no sabe usar las espadas.

Ella estaba tranquilamente en su casa y peso voy a visitar a mis compañeros, pensó muy contenta.

Fue a su patio y monto a su pegaso en busca de la casa de Gatrie. Llego muy contenta y toco la puerta y una voz dijo –!ya voy¡ - y después de unos momentos se encontró con Gatrie.

-Gatrie cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tú esposa?

-Primero bien y segundo está en el mercado, además, ven pasa – dijo muy alegre él

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y Mist pregunto:

-Y dime, ¿te has contactado con los demás?

-No me temo que no, pero escuche que Oscar le pedirá matrimonio a Titania después de 1 año de noviazgo –dijo con cara alegre.

-Qué bueno, yo siempre pensé que se veían muy tiernos juntos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si no puedo creerlo: primero Mia y Ike se casa y ahora Oscar y Titania.- dijo enumerando con los dedos

-Espera dijo que si Titania

-Sí, de hecho antes de que llagaras Oscar me dio la noticia.

-Qué bueno, pero ya me tengo que ir.

-Si está bien, que bueno que vinieras-dijo mientras los dos se levantaban hacia la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo Mist mientras iba en dirección de la casa de Soren.

Continuara…

Que les pareció eh? espero sus comentarios. Bye. :D


	2. La visita a Soren

Capítulo 2

Las visita a Soren

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía pero al menos pude sacar este capítulo rápido. Disfrútenlo.

En un día nublado con brisas encantadoras era el momento ideal para visitar a un mago de viento que en opinión de Mist era un poco reservado.

Cuando hubo llegado vio una casa, no una casa no, sino una mansión enorme. Llamó a la puerta y se la abrió un criado. Ella solo podía decir -¡wow!- le pregunto al criado donde estaba Soren y le dijo –El amo Soren está en el piso 3.

La escaleras arriba y vio a Soren sentada en el piso con un montón de libro alrededor y uno en sus manos y dijo si levantar la vista del libro -¿Qué pasa Mist?- ella estaba un poco nervioso pero puedo decirle algo –pues vine para saludarte y pues…- ella iba a continuar pero Soren la interrumpió –pues nunca me dijiste hola pero bueno y dime ya supiste lo de Oscar y Titania.

Mist se sentó enfrente suyo y le dijo un poco molesta- sí, acaso soy la última que lo sabe- Soren se limitó a levantar la cabeza y decirle –estas equivocada, Ocar me dijo que unos de sus hermanos quería que te lo dijera antes que todos, pero no te encontró en casa- Mist le pregunto curiosa -¿Quién Rol o Boyd?- Soren bajo la cabeza y le dijo- no sé, no lo dijo, y ¿Cuál es la razón para visitarme?- Mist respondió –Pues se me ocurrió visitarlos a todos ustedes, después de todo no nos hemos visto en 5 años- Soren le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿O acaso fue para tener una excusa para ver a Rol? –Mist se sonrojo y le dijo –La verdad un poco pero también para ver cómo están todos –Soren respondió – pierdes el tiempo conmigo, será mejor que vayas a la casa de Rolf .

Soren solo sintió como Mist lo tiro y lo abrazo y le susurró al oído –Gracias- y le respondió –De nada- Y solo vio como Mist corría escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.

Soren le hizo una seña a su criado para poder preguntarle -¿Cuándo dijiste que empezaría la tormenta? –el respondió –En 10 minutos – Vio como Soren esbozaba una sonrisa.

Continuara…

Lo sé está un poco corto el capítulo pero al menos tuve tiempo para hacerlo rápido. Espero sus comentarios :D


	3. La Tormenta

Capítulo 3

La Tormenta

Lamento que estén tan cortos los 2 capítulos que he publicado pero este lo recompensara. Disfrútenlo.

Mis iba a un paso incomparable, como un mismo rayo a la velocidad de la luz hacia la casa de Rolf.

Cuando llego se puso nerviosísima y se arregló lo más que pudo.

Toco la puerta y apareció Rolf tan guapo que casi se desmaya ahí, se puso tan roja, lo más extraño que se preguntó era porque también se estaba sonrojando el como un tomate también.

Se saludaron tan bajito que apenas se pudo oír, los dos se sentaron uno en frente del otro en las sillas de la sala de estar y Mist le pregunto – y ¿dime no te has caso o comprometido? – Rolf se sorprendió por la pregunta y dijo –no, claro que no, ¿y tú sí? – dijo nervioso, ella respondió inmediatamente – no tampoco.

Rolf se levantó si se dirigió hacia la cocina y le pregunto a Mist -¿quieres algo de beber?- ella le quería responderle: no quiero nada más que a ti, pero no tuvo el valor y mejor le respondió –un chocolate – Rolf asintió y fue a preparar dos.

Mist fue a ayudarlo y él se lo agradeció bastante, Mist fue por dos tasas y ahí estaba también el chocolate, recogió solo las tasas y cuando se volteó vio a Rolf pegado a ella tratando de agarrar el chocolate, se puso roja otra vez como un tomate, Rolf se despegó porque ya había alcanzado el chocolate y siguió preparando los chocolates como si nada.

Cuando estuvieron listos los sirvió y le entrego a Mist uno con tal delicadeza. Rolf no aguanto más y estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero cayó un rayo y empezó a llover a cantaros.

*Flashback*

Soren e Ilyana estaban conjurando hechizos para que la tormenta durara como d dias. Soren le dijo a Ilyana –Gracias por ayudarme para hacer que la Tormenta dure mucho más – Ilyana le respondió - Tu y yo sabemos que es para que Rolf y Mist se lo digan después de todos estos años – Soren le hizo una seña a Ilyana para que entrara y le dijo –Ven vamos a comer algo –Ilyana respondió contenta –Que bien.

*Fin del Flashback*

Rolf y Mist estaban mirando por la ventana como estaba lloviendo, ambos estaban estupefactos y entonces Rolf decidió empezar a hablar –será mejor que te quedes hasta mañana para que el clima mejore, voy por tu pegaso –dijo mientras salía para ir a meterlo al establo.

Cuando entro estaba empapado de agua y le dijo –Mist, podemos sentarnos por favor- dijo el mientras agarraba una toalla para secarse, mientras Mist se sienta en la barra de la cocina y le dije -¿Qué pasa? – Entonces Rolf empezó a hablar –Mira hemos sido amigos toda la vida y te quiero decir que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma, te eh querido decir te amo, te amo y te amo.

Mist solo podía llorar, jalo a Rolf por la camisa y lo beso con todo su amor, Rolf se sorprendió por lo que paso peno no dudo en dejar de besarla, duraron como 30 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire, Mist le susurró al oído – hazme tuya – dijo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba, Rolf le respondió – oh, claro que si- dijo mientras le quitaba la blusa y la llevaba a su habitación.

La recostó en la cama y le quito la falda, estaba solo con un corcel y su ropa interior de abajo, mientras que él tenía solo sus pantalones, Mist actuó rápido y le quito el pantalón hasta dejarlo en su ropa interior, él le quito la ropa interior de abajo para abrirla de piernas y meter su lengua y chuparla entera, Mist se retorcía de placer mientras jalaba los cabellos de Rolf, no podía creer que la persona que amaba y también era su mejor amigo le hacia el amor ahora.

Saco su lengua para poder besarla, los dos se arrodillaron y se besaron con toda la pasión el mundo, Mist tenía a Rolf sujeto de su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Rolf le quitaba el corcel a ella para poder dejarla completamente desnuda. Esta no sentía algo muy justo en que el llevara todavía su ropa interior asique dejo de besarlo, lo acostó y le quito su ropa interior, agarro su pene y se lo metió a la boca, para excitarlo, Rolf sentía todos los chupones que le hacia Mist para excitarlo y había hecho un buen trabajo porque estaba a punto de liberar lo, pero el con sus la levanto porque ahora le tocaba a él.

La recostó con todo el cariño del mundo y la volvió a abrir de piernas, pero esta vez para meter su pene y quitarle su virginidad.

Ella sintió como él lo metía rápido y lento, rápido y lento, hasta que sintió como su pene topaba con una barrera suya y de una embestida la rompía, sintió un poco de dolor y le dijo –ahí, dolió un poco, ¿Qué hiciste Rolf ?,¿Por qué estoy sangrando? – Él se lo dijo en la oreja con mucho cariño –te eh quitada la virginidad y eso significa que eres toda mía - ella solo podía emocionarse ella le pertenecía completa, y le dijo –vamos libéralo dentro de mí - el respondió de inmediato –no lo dudo- dijo mientras le metía otra vez su pene y la embestía rápidamente, llegaron al orgasmo 3 veces, hasta que llegó el momento en el que Rolf lo libero en ella.

Ella se sentía feliz ya que sabía que si tenía suerte podía quedar embarazada de su supuesto novio.

Ambos durmieron muy felices después de haberlo hecho y podían hacerlo cuantas veces quieran asique Rolf le pregunto a Mist -¿Mist te casarías conmigo? –dijo mientras se levantaba, sacaba un cajita que contenía un anillo de diamante del cajón dela mesita de noche y se arrodillaba.

Mis le dijo entra sollozos –Sí, claro que sí, si – mientras se aventaba a sus brazos y lo beso como nunca lo había hecho, y después le ponía el anillo

Continuara…

Que les dije, este capítulo compensaría las cosas, espero sus comentarios :D


	4. La prueba de Embarazo

Capítulo 4

La prueba de embarazo

Mist despertó y se encontró acurrucada en el pecho de Rolf, que aún seguía dormido, con un movimiento se salió de la cama, se vistió y fue al establo, vio la alforja que llevaba su pegaso colgada y saco una prueba de embarazo (ella misma la creo) y fue al baño para aplicarla.

Espero los 5 minutos y vio que decía positivo (+), salto de alegría, ya que tenía suerte, había quedado embarazada de Rolf. Le daría la noticia cuando se despertara, ya que seguía lloviendo igual que ayer.

A las 10:00 Rolf se despertó vio que no estaba asique, se vistió y se encontró a Mist con el desayuno ya preparado y servido, él se sorprendió bastante y notaba a Mist rebosante de alegría, a lo que le pregunto -¿Mist que pasa? –Ella le dijo –ven siéntate- le dijo mientras se sentaba y le hacia una seña para que se sentara a su lado, el obedeció de inmediato cuando se hubo sentado ella le dijo con una sonrisa y sobándose el vientre – estoy embarazada –Rolf no podía creerlo iba a tener un hijo de la persona con quien se iba a casar, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos estaban tan felices.

Sorprendentemente la tormenta se calmó un poco, Mist y Rolf aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir a comprar alimentos, después de haber acomodado todo lo compraron, fueron a la casa de Mist, para llevarse todo lo que necesitara ya que se mudaría a la casa de Rolf, se llevó toda su ropa y objetos personales. Rolf estuvo más protector que nunca le ayudo en todo lo que fuera pesado para ella no se lastimara.

Cuando llegaron y pusieron las cosas de Mist en su lugar, se sentaron para discutir la fecha de la boda.

-Qué te parece en Julio (el próximo mes) –dijo Rolf

-Si pero ¿qué día? Qué te parece el 28 – dijo Mist muy emocionada

Rolf le sugirió el 30, amos estaban indecisos, hasta que los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo –ya se mejor el 29.

Cuando lo confirmaron alguien toco la puerta, los dos se sorprendieron, asique Rolf abrió y vio que eran sus hermanos Boyd y Oscar.

Los dos lo saludaron al mismo tiempo diciendo –Hola – Rolf se extrañó por su visita pero les respondió –hola, pasen ¿Qué pasa?- había dicho mientras cerraba la puerta, Boyd y Osar se sorprendieron de que Mist estuviera ahí, pero no fueron descorteses y la saludaron y se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

-Vaya tormenta eh –comento Oscar –si qué bueno que se calmó por un momento- le respondió Mist

Mientras Rolf se sentaba al lado de Mist. Boy se dio cuenta que el calendario de Rolf estuviera abierto en Junio y con rojo estuviera marcado el día 29. Así que pregunto a su hermanito.

-Rolf ¿Por qué está marcado el 29 de Julio en tu calendario?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Oscar y vio que él estaba estupefacto con una mano en la boca y otra señalando a la mano de Mist, cuando volteo a ver la mano de Mist, y se sorprendió, tenía un anillo de compromiso.

Rolf y Mist se vieron, asintieron y Rolf comenzó – Si, le pedí matrimonio a Mist – Oscar y Boyd saltaron de alegría, al fin su hermano se lo pidió.

Los felicitaron con un abrazo grupal, apretones de manos y todo y dijeron con alegría –tenemos que ir a decírselo a todos los demás ya volvemos- dijeron mientras corrían asía la puerta y la cerraron de golpe

Mist le dijo a Rolf –wow, sí que se emocionaron, y eso que no saben que vamos a ser padres, tu y yo- Rolf asintió y dijo –si –

5 minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta, Rolf y Mist se sorprendieron, ¿Quién podría ser?

Continuara…

Que les pareció eh? Van a ser padres y van a casarse. ¿Qué dirá Ike?, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios :D


	5. La visita de Mia y Ike

Capítulo 4

La visita de Mia y Ike

Que les pareció el anterior capítulo, bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Rolf se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió en ver a Mia y Ike, estaban parados con una cara sonriente y dijeron –hola Rolf- él dijo –hola –entonces les hizo una seña para que pasaran y vieron a Mist sentada en el sofá viendo el calendario en las manos y Ike le dijo –hola, hermanita –ella se emocionó, ya que le podría decirle las 2 noticias.

Después saludo a Mia, a quien abrazo y la tomo de las manos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del anillo y del calendario y le pregunto con una sonrisa -¿es cierto Mist? –ella asintió y Mia empezó a gritar y a saltar y cuando apareció Rolf lo abrazo y siguió gritando hasta que tomo de los brazos a Ike y le dijo –Tu hermanita se va a casar, ¿no es sorprendente? –Ike se paralizo y le pregunto a Rolf -¿te vas a casar con mi hermana? –Mist los interrumpió y les dijo –de echo también estoy embarazada, Rolf y yo vamos a ser padres – esta respuesta causo que Ike se desplomara y Mia gritara más y le dijo -tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas del bebe, ven –le dijo mientras la jalaba fuera de la casa y se fueran.

Solo que da ron Rolf y Ike desplomado en el piso y se levantó agarro a Rolf de los hombros y le dijo –mira, si dejas a mi hermana plantada en el altar o la dejas sola con él bebe, te juro que se celebrara tu funeral y Boyd y Oscar perderán a un hermano –Rolf trago saliva y dijo nervioso –nuca abandonare a tu hermana te lo juro –Ike lo miro a los ojos y de dijo –está bien y ¿cuándo va a ser la boda? –dijo mientras tomaba el calendario y lo veía, Rolf le respondió –el 29 de Julio.

*Con Mist*

Mia tocaba la puerta de la casa de Rhys y estaban esperando y vieron a Titania caminando hacia ahí con una bolsa en la mano y las saludo diciendo –Hola, ¿Mia porque estas tan apurada? – Le dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de ella, Mist le respondió –bueno es que me voy a casar con Rolf y también estoy embarazada, pero no sé ¿porque Mia me trajo aquí? Tinatia grito mientras agarraba la mano de Mist y veía el anillo y le dijo emocionada – wow, felicidades Mist y además, Mia te trajo aquí para que Rhys le diga si va a ser hombre o mujer él bebe –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Rhys abrió la puerta Mia lo empujo y dijo –al fin – mientras jalaba a Mist dentro, Rhys miro a Titania con duda y Titania le respondió – es qué Mia anda apurada para que le digas si él bebe de Mist va a ser hombre o mujer, segundo Mist se va a casar con Rolf y van a tener un bebe y tercero te traje lo que me pediste –le dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa para que la viera, el asintió muy feliz y le comento –al fin Rolf se animó a preguntárselo y que felicidad por Mist y Rolf que vallan a tener un hijo,ademas en pasa – le dijo mientras le hacia una seña para que pasara dentro de la casa, Titania paso y le dejo el paquete en la mesa.

Rhys fue a la sala y vio que Mia le decía unas palabras a Mist y después volteo y lo vio estaba a punto de decirle lo de Mist, pero la interrumpió diciendo –descuida Titania me dijo todo, vamos Mist necesito que te pares derecha y no te muevas –Mist obedeció inmediatamente, sintió como Rhys le ponía una mano en su vientre y brillaba, apareció un corazón enorme en frente de la sala y demasiado rojo, cuando desapareció vio como Rhys dibujaba una sonrisa es su rostro y le decía –es una niña –Titania y Mia preguntaron al mismo tiempo -¿Qué era ese corazón? –Rhys les respondió mientras se sentaba agotado –ese corazón representaba el amor de los padres hacia la niña, en este caso Rolf y Mist.

*Con Rolf*

Ike y Rolf vieron al corazón también, los dos estaban con la boca abierta, cuando desapareció se voltearon y vieron a Oscar, Boyd, Gatrie, Shinon y a Soren gritando -¡FELICIDADES! –todos abrazaron a Rolf tan fuerte que se puso morado, Shinon se acercó a Rolf, estaba llorando, cosa que nunca hacía. Rolf se sorprendió bastante y le pregunto –Shinon ¿estas llorando? –Él se secó las lágrimas y le dijo –no son lágrimas, es orgullo líquido, ¿y cuándo va a ser la boda? –Rolf le respondió –el 29 de julio –Shinon se sorprendió y le dijo –sabias que la boda de Oscar y Titania se celebrara el 25 de julio.

Dicho eso vieron todos que Mist entraba con muchas bolsas y acompañada de Rhys, Titania y Mia, todos le gritaron -¡FELICIDADES!- entonces la voz de Gatrie resonó preguntando -¿Mist que tienen esas bolsas? –Todos se quedaron dudosos, Rolf suspiro y se puso al lado de Mist y le dijo a ella susurrando –vamos tienes que decirles –ella tomo aire y dijo –miren Rolf y yo vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada –Todos de inmediato corrieron a abrazar a la feliz pareja.

Continuara…

Que les pareció eh? Espero sus comentarios :D


	6. La boda de Titania y Oscar

Capítulo 5

La boda de Titania y Oscar

Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que se celebró la fiesta de Rolf y Mist de su compromiso. Era un mañana muy tranquila Rolf despertó y vio a Mist dormida tan profundamente, se veía tan hermosa, sele quedo viendo durante 10 minutos, acaricio su vientre durante todo ese tiempo, ya había crecido ligeramente, ella sintió como Rolf la acariciaba asique decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos tan verdes que casi de desmaya, ella le sonrió y atrajo su cabeza con sus manos y lo beso, el dejo su vientre y la tomo de la cintura, sintió como Mist le metía su lengua en su boca, era el primer beso francés que se daban.

Cuando se separaron se dedicaron una sonrisa y Rolf le dijo muy cariñosamente –Hola señorita, lista para la boda de mi hermano y Titania –ella le respondió –si tú vas, no me faltaría nada –Rolf la atrajo más a él y la volvió a besar al estilo francés, después de 10 minutos de besos y carisias, se levantaron para dirigirse cada quien a la caso del novio y novia con su traje y su vestido.

Rolf se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Mist de prometida y amante, era todo lo que él siempre quiso.

Cuando hubo llegado vio que Oscar le abrió la puerta, el llevaba un esmoquin pero sin el moño puesto, lo saludo tan calurosamente, cuando entro vio como Boyd se moría de la desesperación por no poder ponerse el moño, estaba a punto de explotar, pero afortunadamente Rolf lo detuvo y le ayudo a ponérselo, cuando hubo terminado fue a cambiarse al baño.

*Con Mist*

Titania estaba tan feliz, que un ratón en un mundo todo echo de queso, se veía tan radiante, al igual que Mist, estaban en la iglesia, solo faltaba 30 minutos para la boda. Para Titania esos 30 minutos fueron una eternidad. Pero al fin llegó el momento.

La música sonaba por todas partes, todas las personas admiraban como entraba Titania tan hermosa, cuando llego al altar, y Oscar le hubo quitado el velo, se sonrojaron los dos tantos, pero bueno el padre decidió empezar:

Hermanos míos, estamos aquí presentes para presenciar la unión de este joven y esta dama.

-Estas aquí para casos libre y voluntaria mente?

-sí, venimos libremente.

-Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

-sí, estamos decididos

-Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos?

-sí, estamos dispuestos

-deben ponerse los anillos –dijo mientras hacia una seña para que Rolf y Mist se empezaran a acercar con los anillos.

Los dos se veían tan bonitos juntos, cuando le entregaron los anillos a Oscar y Titania y se los pusieran, el papa dijo:

-Ya, puede besar a la novia.

Dicho eso Titania se abalanzo a los brazos de Oscar, se dieron un beso que duro bastante, Iván tan felices a la carroza que decía (recién casados), justo antes de empezar a avanzar, Titania aventó el ramo que llevaba, Mist estaba a punto de cacharlo, pero Mia grito -¡es mio! –y lo agarro saltando y yendo junto a Ike, con quien ya estaba casada.

De regreso a casa, Mist y Rolf se estaban a punto de dormir y empezaron a platicar

-Rolf, ya quiero que sea el 29 de julio espero nuestra boda con ansias- le dijo mientras el la jalaba por la cintura y le respondió –yo no quiero nada más que a ti –Mist no aguanto más y lo beso tan profundamente, duraron como 35 segundos esta vez y se durmieron esperando la llegada del bebe y la boda.

Continuara…

Que les pareció eh? Ya se acerca su boda y Mist ya lleva un mes de embarazo. Espero sus comentarios :D


	7. Ya viene en camino

Capítulo 7

¡Ya viene en camino!

La mentó tardarme por sacar el capítulo tan tarde, pero tengo exámenes y el chico que me gusta le dijo a mi amigo que lo pensaría sobre mí, pero bueno aquí este unos de los momentos más esperados. Disfrútenlo

Ya habían pasado los 9 meses de embarazo de Mist, Rhys le dijo a Rolf y a Mist que nacería esta semana, Rolf estaba tan emocionado que, que, bueno ustedes me entienden.

Mist se encontraba en la casa de en la casa de su casi hermana, Mia estaban riéndose de lo que paso una tarde que sorprendentemente Soren accedió a pasar con ella e Ilyana.

*Flashback*

Se encontraban Mist con 4 meses de embarazo, Mia, Ilyana y Soren caminando por el pueblo disfrutando de la tarde, Mist vio en una tienda un collar de oro hermoso de oro pero lamentablemente ya se tenía que ir, cuando iban de regreso un joven algo apuesto le dijo a Soren – oye, tu muchachita ¿quieres venir a mi casa? – Soren puso su típica cara de no me jodas y le dijo –mira. Tengo dos razones para decir que no, 1-soy varón y 2-no creo que mi novia Ilyana te deje –le dijo mientras acercaba a Ilyana por la cintura a si a él.

El tipo se puso rojo, rojo; Mia y Mist se estaban riendo a carcajadas en silencio, no podían creerlo habían confundido a Soren con una mujer. Y también se sorprendieron ya que Soren e Ilyana ocultaban mucho su relación.

*Fin Flashback*

Cuando Mist regresaba de la casa de Mia, cuando llego vio a Rolf dormido en el sofá, ya que estaba cansado de todas las horas de trabajo extra que hizo solo para comprarle a ella el collar que tanto quería .

Mist estaba preparando la comida y justamente cuando la sirvió y termino Rolf se despertó, tenía todas las marcas del sofá en la cara y, vio a su querida esposa, ya con 9 meses de embarazo, ella se le hacerco, lo beso y le susurro –Hora de comer, querido –el la acerco por la cadera, la beso y le dijo –Voy tan rápido como Ilyana –ella solo se puso a reír porque todos sabían que Ilyana iba más rápido que el rayo en ir a prepararse para comer.

En mientras que Rolf se tallaba el rostro para quitarse las marcas del sofá de su cara y lavarse las manos, Mist sintió como un líquido bajaba por sus piernas, entonces supo, ¡se le había roto la fuente!

No pensó dos veces, agarro su bastón de trasportación, busco a Rolf que apenas el pobre había terminado de lavarse las manos y secárselas, lo tomo por la mano y le dijo –tu, tienes que venir –y los transporto a la casa de Rhys.

En ella se encontraban Soren, Ilyana, Shinon, Boyd y Titania, Mist con todas sus fuerzas le dijo a Rhys –Ayúdame, ya se me rompió la fuente – el de inmediato se paró de inmediato y le grito a Soren e Ilyana –Soren trae agua y tu Ilyana trae unas sábanas ¡rápido!, ahora ven Mist – mientras que empujaba a Mist para que entrara en su habitación.

Rolf se quedó en shock y luego se desmayó, Titania fue a buscar a Ike y Mia para que vinieran a ver a su hermana y cuñada, ya se fue en camino, cuando se hubo ido Shinon se arrodillo para ver a Rolf todo pálido, luego se paró y dijo –un momento, mi pupilo va a tener un hijo…- y ya no pudo continuar porque también se desmayó.

Después de 10 minutos, Rolf y Shinon se despertaron al mismo tiempo, y después de un grito de Mist, escucharon el llanto de un bebe, ya había venido.

Lose soy una terrible persona me tarde bastante en sacar este episodio pero bueno. Espero sus comentarios :D


	8. Bienvenida Luna

Capítulo 8

Bienvenida Luna

Rolf se asomó por la puerta y vio a su esposa con la bebe, sonriéndole, mientras la terminaba de alimentar.

Ella sintió como alguien la miraba desde la puerta y vio que era su esposo, viéndolas con toda la ternura del mundo y le dijo –ven, ven a ver a tu querida hija – él se acercó de inmediato y se sentó al lado de Mist, la beso y cargo a su queridísima hija, era tan delicada, se volteó a ver a su esposa y le dijo -¿Cómo la llamaremos? –Ella lo vio a los ojos y le dijo -me gusta Luna –el la miro tiernamente y asintió.

En ese instante entro Ike, Mia, Shinon, Boyd, Titania, Rhys y Oscar a ver a la bebe, Shinon se estaba a punto de desmayar pero Boyd lo golpeo y le dijo –oh no, no te volverás a desmayar –entonces Mist volteo a ver a Ike que miraba a Luna y e le dijo –es preciosa – todos respondieron incluso Rolf al mismo tiempo –Si –y Mia pregunto de extra -¿Cómo la van a llamar? –les había sin dejar de quitarle la vista de encima, al igual que todos, nadie le quería quitarle la vista, Rolf le paso a Mist, su hija y les dijo –Luna.

Durante 8 años Mist y Rolf alimentaban a Luna, la vestían y educaban, adivinen a quien ponían a cargo de su educación Soren hasta que Rolf y Mist decidieron ir a visitar Daein, asique dejaron Crimea y fueron de camino a Daein.

Durante la despedida todos lloraron hasta Shinon, todos le preguntaban ¿estas llorando? Y él siempre les respondía no es solo orgullo líquido en fin todos lloraron y se tuvieron que despedir de la pareja y su pequeña hija con sus cabellos azules y ojos verdes, igual que su padre y emprendieron el viaje.

Durante esos 8 años cuando Luna cumplio 7 se dieron cuenta que Luna tenia talento para usar magia, pero no anima ni blanca, sino oscura, ella necesitaba un libro de forro negro y… un momento me estoy adelantando, jejejeje mejor les cuento después.

Soren no sabía mucho de magia negra, pero le enseño lo más básico, su primeros 10 hechizos, realmente en 1 año llevaba la mitad ya era una Dark sage, pero para terminar de aprender a ser un Arch sage de oscuridad necesitaba que Soren, supiera hablar perfectamente la lengua de la oscuridad.

No está muy largo el cap, pero necesitaba explicarles lo de Luna, pero en el siguiente, sabrán lo del libro de forro negro. Espero sus comentarios :D


	9. Micaiah explica

Capítulo 9

Micaiah explica

LucinaLowell te agradezco todos tus comentarios son hermosos 3 y su usare tu idea es grandiosa, bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Se encontraba una reina de cabellos plateados y ropas finas corriendo por los pasillos con una carta de Sanaki, su hermana, ella estaba apurada por poder alcanzarlos, a Rolf y Mist.

*Flashback*

Se encontraba Ike escribiendo una carta a Sanaki, en el cual le decía que su querida hermana Mist, se casó y tuvo un hijo con Rolf, pero la niña tenía un raro don o una maldición, ella no podía morir, ya que una vez de pequeña cayó de un árbol con 9 metros de altura, de cabeza, no recibió ni un rasguñó, algo que me dijo Mist era que una de las razones por la cual Rolf y Mist decidieron ir a ver a tu hermana la reina Micaiah.

Cuando Sanaki se enteró de la carta y la hubo leído, mando inmediatamente una carta a su querida hermana, para que supiera que Mist y Rolf unas de las cosas que querían era para ver si Micaiah sabía lo que le pasaba…

*Fin Flashback*

Se encontraban en el pueblo Mist, Rolf, y Luna, sentados en una banca con un mapa de la ciudad, en ella en medio de todo el pueblo estaba un castillo, que decía el castillo real, entonces luna dijo –mama, papa, ahí es a donde vamos – mientras señalaba con la mano el castillo, Rolf le respondió –si pequeña- entonces una dama con una capucha negra se les acerco y les dijo-Mist, Rolf que bueno que los encuentro –a Mist se le hizo conocida esa voz, y supo de quien se trataba, la reina Micaiah.

Después de haber saludado y presentado a Luna, sigilosamente entraron por la entrada subterránea, que daba directamente al castillo.

En la sala personal de la reina, se encontraban Micaiah, Luna y Rolf y Mist explicando que Luna no se podía hacer daño, ni con la mínima punta de fecha hasta las hachas, espadas y lanzas, ni siquiera la magia, solo le sucedió una vez que estaba en su cumpleaños número 7, que le aparecieron varias cortadas inexplicables.

En ese momento entonces Micaiah entendió lo que le pasaba a la niña, les dijo que esperaran porque había algo que debían saber, cuando regreso tenía un libro de forro negro y les dijo –esto que tiene la niña, no tiene nombre sin embargo, lo que paso con las cortadas es que cuando alguien agarra este libro y su corazón no es puro, lastimara a la niña anqué este al otro lado el país- mientras les extendía la mano para que vieran el libro.

Mist y Rolf se quedaron estupefactos, agarraron el libro y vieron que la mitad tenia escrita la mitad de todas las paginas, vieron que no le hacían daño a la niña, supieron que era de corazón puro, le entregaron el libor a Luna y Mist le dijo a Micaiah.

-dime, ¿porque está escrito solo a la mitad? Y ¿Por qué precisamente a Luna le había pasado eso? –cuando Micaiah hubo escuchado las preguntas respondió acompañado con una suspiro –primero: está escrito a la mitad porque son los hechizos que ha aprendido, como vez Mist, los libro se rompen después de tanto uso, pero este no, no puede acabarse, y segundo: no sé porque la ha pasado a ella; pero yo me ofrezco para enseñarle lo que le falta y aprender una nueva magia, a eh descubierto pero no sé cómo hacerla pero yo creo que Luna es quien la aprende.

Rolf y Mist dijeron que estaban de acuerdo, pero sabían que Luna podía opinar, Luna les dijo que si estaban de acuerdo ella también.

Micaiah les ofreció alojamiento hasta que ellos quisieran, ellos le agradecieron por todo, Mist y Rolf iban a tener una y mientras que Luna iba a estar en otra; mañana empezara su entrenamiento.

LucinaLowel eres una genio, me encanto mi propio capitulo, espero que te allá gustado y a ustedes los demás que lo leyeron. Espero sus comentarios :D


	10. Nota de Autora

Notas de Autora

Queridos amigos le escribo esto para avisarles que la historia la suspenderé, ya que estoy demasiado deprimida para escribir.

Sinceramente con mi corazón roto, su querida escritora Micaiah Lavigne77


	11. Confianza

Capitulo 10

Confianza

**Hola, lamento no haber subido capitulo durante casi un mes, pero es que un muchacho especial, jajaja ustedes saben, en fin, estuve muy deprimida, pero, ahora que estoy mejor les quise mandar mi felicidad a través de este capítulo, ya que, eh olvidado a ese hijo de …; en fin espero, que les guste; lamento decirles que este es el último capítulo de este maravilloso fanfic, pero no se preocupen estoy pensando hacer un nuevo fanfic sobre las aventuras de Luna; bueno eso era lo único que quería comunicarles, asique disfruten.**

**Apropósito eh creado un personaje nuevo, es hijo de Ilyana y Soren aquí tienen las características **

**Nombre: Andrés**

**Edad: 17 (igual que Luna)**

**Color de cabello: castaño**

**Color de ojos: azules**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado 9 años desde que Mist, Rolf y Luna estaban en el castillo de la Reina Micaiah. Soren e Ilyana habían tenido un hijo barón llamado Andrés (**AHHHHHH tanto me recuerda a ese chico, en fin solo quiero que Luna tenga algo que yo no tuve) **casi de la misma edad que Luna solo 10 meses más joven, asistían a las clases de Micaiah y Edward les daban (**solo para que sepan, Edward estaba de visita en el castillo, Andrés estaba aprendiendo de Edward y Soren, Ilyana y Andrés, se habían establecido en Daein porque, Soren seducido por Ilyana, para poder ver a Mist, habían empezado una escuela de magia en Daein, sobre la anima claro, magia anima, Vivian en una mansión, que estaba en los alrededores del castillo, mientras que Andrés estaba hospedado que el castillo para poder aprender el arte de la espada)**

Mist estaba caminando en los pasillos del castillo, era de noche y estaba decidida a que se iba a dormir, pero James, el considerado más guapo del castillo, la había acorralado con sus brazos contra la pared y le susurro a la oreja –eres hermosa, deberías dejar a ese tarado de Rolf y venir conmigo a mi habitación –mientras le decía eso él estaba bajando su mano hacia el borde de su camisa y levantaba un poco de ella. Rolf estaba doblando el pasillo cuando había visto la escena, su rabia era incomparable, pero se le rompió el corazón, no pudo hacerlo, y se fue a su habitación. Mist por el comentario tenía una rabia de mil demonios, se dio cuenta de que había bajado la guardia, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Rolf los había visto, en fin, con sus habilidades logro zafarse del agarre de James, lo tiro al piso, le pego en donde nadie se imaginaria, viniendo de ella y mientras él se retorcía de dolor le dijo con mucha rabia aun acumulada en su interior –Para que lo sepas a ese tarado del que hablas lo amo y tú eres un mujeriego sin vergüenza hijo de …., mejor ahorro mi tiempo- el solo veía como ella salía caminando con orgullo hacia su habitación.

Rolf se encontraba en el sillón que estaba junto a una mesa donde estaba una foto de su querida Mist y su pequeña hija, cuando solo tenía 7 años, le corría una lagrima sobre su mejilla y cayó en la foto, era la primera lagrima que derramaba desde hace 1 año entero, se sentía tan triste, podía que su esposa estuviera ahora con otro hombre, y no se había percatado de que Mist, ya estaba ahí con él en la habitación.

Mist vio a su querido esposo en el sofá, al principio no sabía porque había derramado una lagrima, después de un minuto comprendió todo, el creía que lo estaba engañando con James porque los había visto, pero no vio cuando lo golpeo.

Ella se acercó hacia él y le dijo con suavidad –amor, descuida todo está bien, no hice nada con él, excepto que lo golpe -, Rolf se alegró de oír eso, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, dejo la foto en la mesita, la agarro de la cintura la sentó en sus piernas y le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora –pensé que me dejarías solo esta noche -, ella fue volteándose, enredo sus piernas en la cadera de él y le dijo pegando sus frentes –ni en un millón de años, déjame recompensarte.

Se besaron tan apasionadamente, él puso sus manos en su cadera y ella en su cuello, el empezó con quitarle su camisa, y fue todo un éxito ya que pudo quitarle aparte su corcel que lo estaba matando, pero ella no se quedó atrás y le quito igualmente su camisa y pudo ver que él estaba más fuerte, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Rolf la levanto aun besándose y la llevo hasta la cama, y ambos al mismo tiempo descubrieron que ya no tenían ropa, no sabían cómo se la había quitado, pero no les importo y siguieron con su actividad; el la recostó sobre la cama con suma delicadeza y empezó a besarle el cuello; ella gemía de placer y eso que apenas empezaban con su actividad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna se encontraba en su habitación, pero no estaba sola, Andrés se encontraba con ella, estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia; el la miraba con algo especial, se sabía a simple vista que estaba enamorado de ella, pero como Luna era pariente de su tío Ike, era una cabeza hueca para detectar el amor, y eso que su mamá era Mist, en fin; llego un momento en que Andrés decidio decirle algo importante empezándole a decir…

-y dime ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían tus padres si en unos años tengas novio?- el en sus adentros esperaba que captara la indirecta y le preguntara porque la pregunta pero ella le dijo sin captar nada de la indirecta

-Mmmmmmm pues mi mamá se alegraría, bueno dependiendo si es un buen chico, pero mi papá lo amenaza con que no haga daño y lo vigilaría las 24 horas del día- ambos explotaron con una carcajada, pero Andrés lo pensó, con una lucha en su cabeza decidió contarle sus sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mist y Rolf ya habían avanzado mucho en su actividad hasta tal punto. El se encontraba dentro de ella.

-Ro..rol..Rolf más fuerte y … rápido- El gustoso de tenerla cerca, no se dio cuenta que había llegado al máximo, pero se dio cuenta cuando Mist grito lo más fuerte que se podía en el mundo.

Ambos ya exhaustos se durmieron sin notar que su hija está en un asunto muy prometedor….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Que les parecio ****, si lo se soy muy mala persona por tardarme tanto pero es que me rompieron el corazón pero me eh recuperado. Como ya les dije descuiden habrá un segunda parte pero esta tratara de Luna y Andrés. Espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
